Variáció egy témára
by Susan Kreber
Summary: Miért, ó miért hallgatott Piton? Árulta volna el az ebadta vérfarkasát! Tényleg... hogy a fenébe vették rá, hogy hallgasson Lupin titkáról éveken át? Próbálom eldönteni, humoros vagy inkább szomorkás novellae ez...


**Tartalom: **Miért, ó miért hallgatott Piton? Árulta volna el az ebadta vérfarkasát! Tényleg... hogy a fenébe vették rá, hogy hallgasson Lupin titkáról éveken át?! Még nem tudom, minek készült ez az írás - egyperces nem lehet, inkább azt próbálom eldönteni, humoros vagy szomorkás novella-e.

_**Ajánlás: Szodomának és Gomorrának.  
Valamint: ne nézz hátra, Lót!!!**_

Variáció egy témára

- Ugyan miért nem? – kiáltotta a félhomályba Perselus, és izgatottan hátracsapta arcába lógó fekete tincseit. – Ez az évszázad szenzációja! Vérfarkas a Roxfortban!  
- Nem! Nem és nem! Ne merészeld! – A másik fiú eddig szédelegve feküdt a szobába helyezett mocskos, megszaggatott ágyon, de most megpróbált felkászálódni. – Nem... - Hirtelen megingott és visszazuhant, félig-meddig elveszítve eszméletét.  
- Ugyan miért nem? – ismételte Piton. Most közelebb jött; óvatosan, lassan tette meg a lépéseket Lupin felé, s közben a rácsos ablak felé pillantgatott. Érik a Hold...  
- Nem... – suttogta ismét Remus, és kissé megemelte a fejét. – Ne merészeld...  
- Nemek és nemek – horkant fel Piton. – Más indokod nincs? Valami olyasmi, ami engem is érdekelne?  
A gyengébbik fiú zihálva felemelkedett, és remegő kezekkel beletúrt a hajába. Körmei hosszúra nyúlva simítottak végig a tincsek közt. Az átalakulás lassan, de biztosan elkezdődött.  
- Nem tudhatom, számodra mi a _hasznos_ - mondta végül, egyelőre még uralkodva a rátörő remegéshullámon. Tekintetét Pitonra függesztette, és rezignáltan várta a választ.  
A fekete hajú kölyök elgondolkozni látszott. Ez alaposan megterhelte vonásait, kiült sötét, gonoszkás csillogású szemeibe, végigvándorolt egész mimikáján, végül testet öltött egyetlen kegyetlen vigyorban.  
- Nem tudod? – Piton nemtörődöm módon megvonta a vállát. – Én sem... _Lupin. _  
Remus hagyta, hogy közéjük ússzon a pillanat ingatagsága. _Rohadt kurva. _Elgyengülve hanyatlott vissza a párnájára. _Honnan tudta meg? _  
- Ha jól nézem... – Perselus kényelmes léptekkel elindult a szobában, lassú kört leírva a kopottas padlón. -...van még körülbelül húsz percem.  
Remus rábámult.  
- ...mielőtt átalakulsz.  
Nem értette; nem értette, és megrémítette az a hangsúly. Mégis felemelte a fejét, a fenébe a fájdalommal, feltekintett, és az ágy védelméből megpróbálta kikémlelni, mire készül Piton.  
- Ostoba. – A sziszegés. Fenébe a sziszegéssel. Fáj a feje.  
- Mondd már – sóhajtotta az áporodott levegőbe, és remélte, hogy mielőbb elveszti az öntudatát, kizárva ezzel a világot, önmagát – és ezt az önző mardekárost.  
- _Téged. _– Perselus meg sem várta, mint reagál a másik. – Na ne ijedj meg, Lupin, nem a szívedre pályázom. Csak egy alkalomról van szó. És most.  
- MI? – Remus nem igazán értette. – Mi van?  
- Szeretkezni akarok veled, itt és most. Először és utoljára.  
- Nade... Mi...úristen... mi-miért? – hebegte a griffendéles, és érezte, ahogy szemfogai finoman nyúlni kezdenek.  
- Meg akarlak alázni. – Piton abbahagyta a mászkálást, és egészen közel jött az ágyhoz. – Olyan mélyen, ahogyan átokkal senki sem lenne képes rá. Ez az én bosszúm, és ha nem fogadod el, holnapra az egész iskola tudni fogja, _mi vagy te. _  
- Honnan tudtad meg? Honnan jöttél rá, hogyan jöttél ide? – Kétségbeesés. Menekülésvágy. Az űzött vad készült kitörni. De nem ölheti meg, ugye nem? Egyre inkább vágyott rá... igen, a _halálára. _

- Egy szó: Black. Szeretjük őt, igaz? Én különösen... Ezek után is a barátodnak tartod majd?  
- Ő mondta, hogy gyere ide?  
- Ő mondta, hogy itt talállak.  
- Hogy tehette?!  
- Tudod, hogy van ez, Lupin: úgy gondolta, egy vérfarkas is megérdemli, hogy társasága legyen teliholdkor. Meg akart etetni veled a nyavalyás. De én korábban jöttem... Nem vártam meg, míg átváltozol. Már jó ideje tisztában vagyok a kóroddal, csak azt nem tudtam, hol keresselek.  
- Csak viccelt – suttogta maga elé Remus, mintha önmagát próbálná meggyőzni. – Csak viccelt, de te ellenem fordítottad...  
- Szép kis vicc – Piton még közelebb jött. – Akkor én most _visszaviccellek_, jó?  
Erélyes mozdulattal megragadta a másik fiú üstökét, és fejét hátrarántva a nyakába csókolt. Remus érezte ellensége fogait a bőrén; erősen végigszántottak rajta, és még a szorítás ellazulása után is ott voltak.  
- Szemét – suttogta, és saját fogai még jobban megnyúltak. – Szemét...  
- ...állat – fejezte be somolyogva Piton, ahogy kissé elhúzódott tőle. – Ezt akartad mondani? Nem egészen jogos. **Tőled** nem. – Végighúzta mutatóujját Remus ajkain. – Megkezdődött – mondta áhítatosan. – Sietnem kell.  
Remus kábultan tűrte, hogy leszaggassák róla a ruhát; továbbra is elnyúltan feküdt az ágyon, és rongybabaként tűrte a megaláztatást. Piton nyers mozdulattal magához vonta, és ő a következő pillanatban érezte szájában a betolakodó idegen nyelvet. Harapás. Valami gyenge vágy. Örvény.

Nem tudta, mikor vesztette el az eszméletét. Mostanában sokszor elájult átváltozás közben. Csak arra emlékezett, hogy valami feszítő érzés indul a zsigereiből tompult agya felé, és miközben hálásan kapott az öntudatlanság után, még érzékelte, hogy valami fájdalmas, nedves löket éri a végbele környékét. Nem érdekelte. Elég fájdalma volt máskor is.

Perselus gyorsan végzett játékszerével, és még épp időben elhagyta a testet és a szobát, hogy a magához térő vadállat – _bosszúját_? - üdvözlését elkerülhesse. Gyors, friss léptekkel indult a menedék kivezető nyílása felé; ám hangokat hallott. Ezek a legkevésbé sem töltötték el nyugalommal – fülelt, és kisvártatva ziháló, kapkodó lélegzetvételt, trappoló, rohanó léptek dübörgését hallotta. Valaki Lupin bandájából. 

Gyorsan döntött. Hátraarcot csinált, és úgy tett, mintha éppen az ellenkező irányba, a Szellemszállás felé tartana; mintha még nem ejtette volna meg kellemes találkozóját griffendéles ismerősével. Elfojtott egy halvány mosolyt, mikor Potter rémült kiáltással utána vetette magát; éppen az ajtó előtt érte utol. Ó, esze ágában sem volt bemenni! De a hangok felébresztették a vad farkas vérszomját; hallani lehetett, ahogy Lupin belülről nekirugaszkodik az ajtónak. Potter szarvassá változott, és ugrásra készen figyelte az ajtót, miután agancsával odébb taszigálta ellenségét. Piton rosszmájúan nézegette. Mikor már úgy érezte, kigyönyörködte magát, és a két állat szűkölő és makogó szóváltásából is elege volt, ismételten hátraarcot csinált, és otthagyta a kis baráti kompániát. Visszatért az alagúton át a felszínre.

Dumbledore persze megtudta. Megtudta, amit meg kellett tudnia, és álmában sem képzelte volna azt, ami sikeresen rejtve is maradt előtte. Bekérette a hármast az irodájába, és sorban számon kérte mindegyiküket. Végül Perselusnak ígéretet kellett tennie, hogy nem mondja el senkinek, amit odabenn, a Szellemszálláson látott. 

Már másodszor ígérte meg.

Valójában soha nem a Dumbledore-nak tett ígérete tartotta vissza. Megállapodtak Lupinnal. Mindketten elhallgatták ezután, mit tudtak meg a másik titkos hajlamairól. Az igazgató pedig nem győzte dicsérni magában a mardekáros fiút, aki képes lakatot tenni a szájára, annak ellenére, hogy nem is fenyegették meg semmivel. – Szegény Perselus – gondolta olykor -, James megmentette az életét, és ezentúl mindig ott motoszkál majd benne a sértett önérzet.

Valóban. Szegény, szegény Perselus! Azóta sem találkozott ilyen készséges szeretővel. 

**VÉGE**


End file.
